


Let's Go

by blerdxlines



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Battle, Embarrassment, F/M, First Dates, Flashbacks, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: A small gift from you reminds Trunks of good times.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Reader, Trunks Briefs/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Let's Go

"Here."  You slipped a black and white polka-dot hair tye off your wrist, reaching over his shoulders.  "This way your hair won't keep blowing in your face."

Trunks caught himself staring at your lips as you did so, sputtering. "Y-yeah, maybe I should cut it."

"No." You simply replied, realizing how blunt that came off you began to backpedal. "I mean-- I like your hair. The way it is."

Only when you two separated did you notice the faint red hue on his cheeks.

"You look nice." You smiled and Trunks, overwhelmed, chuckled, scratching his head.

"Let's go." He, instinctually, took your hand and began walking, far too embarrassed to recognize this action. You simply smiled and enjoyed the adorable gesture.

* * *

"Trunks. **Trunks!** " Trunks snapped awake, glancing over his shoulder at Piccolo who was fully dressed in his battle gear. "They sent me here to come get you. We're making our final preparations before we head out to battle the androids." Piccolo steeled himself. "Are you ready?"

Trunks was uneasy, the excited feeling in his gut made him sick but he'd never been so sure of anything.

"I've been preparing for this day all my life. I'm not losing. No matter what."

"That's what I like to hear."

Piccolo nodded, tossing Trunks his sheathed blade, which he caught singlehandedly. Trunks pulled it free, admiring it as he held it in front of him, looking over the repaired, reinforced metal.

"And while you're at it." Piccolo interrupted. "You might wanna give yourself a trim. So your hair doesn't get in the way."

Trunks paused, turning the blade to see himself reflected in its surface.

His hair had grown quite long, easily shoulder length. In the heat of battle, this could become an issue.

Trunks sheathed his sword, resting it behind his back then reached underneath the loose sleeve of his glove to retrieve a hair tye.

Piccolo watched peculiarly as Trunks pulled back his hair, securing it with a black and white polka-dot hair tye.

"You sure that'll be enough?"

Trunks nodded as he passed him on his way out the door.

"Let's go."


End file.
